


Love Is

by donutdisturblivball



Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, :D, Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream Loves GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Descriptions of Love, Drabble, Fluff, High School, Love, M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Real names used, Romance, SO, its just a rly long drabble, like once, soft, sorta - Freeform, theres a lot of sorta's with this one, though thats not rly necessary info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball
Summary: It isn’t until Dream receives a writing assignment that he really thinks about it.What does love mean to you?~~~(i'm very proud of this summary. especially the italics part.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988605
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this adorable animatic about this cute domestic couple that made me feel lonely and then felt a sudden surge of creativity. that's my only explanation for this LMAO
> 
> random notes:  
> \- i wrote this while listening to drivers license and i'm feeling things i didn't know i could feel.  
> \- in no way shape or form am i trying to assume things about dream  
> \- i know dream's ex was named sam, i renamed her and made her into a different character out of respect.  
> \- dream's family is nice   
> \- i wrote fluff because there's not enough of it on this site  
> \- what is it with everyone writing long fanfics filled with slow burns or angsty one shots? like, don't get me wrong, i love some good slow burn and angst, but sometimes i want some short fluffy love confessions yknow  
> \- banana muffins, corn muffins, and blueberry muffins are delicious  
> \- you should take care of yourself. this includes eating and drinking properly, getting at least a few hours of sleep, and taking care of your mental health. i won't tell you to exercise because i don't do that either.
> 
> have fun! 
> 
> ~donut

It isn’t until Dream receives a writing assignment that he really thinks about it.

_ What does love mean to you? _

It wasn’t a life changing question that needed too much of his time. He could’ve easily just wrote a simple paragraph about how it’s kisses in the morning and words of comfort, etc. 

But that doesn't really relate to him at all. Love… it was  _ more _ than just the gesture of being greeted with a kiss when he arrived home, when he woke up, before he went to bed. Love means more than hearing words that he needs to hear when he cries.

Love was the way his mom made him his favorite food when it was his birthday, the way that she always told him to pose for photos so that she would remember those moments forever (even if he begrudgingly smiled every time his mom held up the camera, it was still love). Love was the way that she told stories of his childhood that he couldn’t remember with a soft smile and proud eyes. Love was the way she was open and accepting, always willing to make time for him, no matter how busy her schedule was. Love was how she used to kiss pain better when he fell off of his bike, or the way she held him as his body wracked with sobs after his first heartbreak.

Love is care.

But love was also the way his dad bought him toys and video games for his birthday. Love was the way he encouraged him to get into football when he noticed the way Dream longingly looked at a football. Love was the way he could tell his dad when he’d fallen in love, because it was a little too weird to talk about it with his mom. Love was the way that his dad let him cry on his shoulder when he didn’t make the football tryouts during his freshman year ( _ “It’s okay for men to cry,”  _ he’d said,  _ “It’s what makes you human, Clay.” _ ). Love was how he kept inspiring Dream to keep going, to push past his limits to see  _ just _ how far he could reach.

Love is inspiration. 

Love was the way his parents looked at each other.

The way they could easily still get lost in each other’s eyes like they were teenagers in love, the way they made each other laugh, the way they were like the missing piece in each other’s lives. The way his mom made fun of his dad’s non-existent cooking skills, and the way his dad made fun of his mom’s knowledge about sports (or lack thereof). Love was the way they told stories of when they were in highschool to Dream before he went to bed when he was little.

Love was the way he told Drista off when she came too close to his room ( _ “Personal space!” _ he’d yell, and all he would hear in response were the giggles she emitted as she ran into her own room.). Love was the way he’d curiously poked and prodded at her squishy cheeks and tiny feet when his parents had first brought her home from the hospital. Love was the adoration he felt when her wailing and crying ceased when  _ he _ was the one holding her-- not his mom, not his dad, but  _ him _ . Love was the way he beat up the two kids who dared to even try to tug on Drista’s hair as a ‘prank’ when she was in third grade. Love was the pride he felt when she brought home a report card of all A’s after her first year in middle school.

Love is protection. 

Love was the way he felt when he first met Sabrina, back in his freshman year. Her pretty brown hair and her blue eyes, her laugh and her smile. Love was the butterflies he’d felt when they held hands, or when they kissed. Love was that feeling that he felt when they’d broken things off, in a brutal yet mutual yelling match. Love was the feeling of emptiness he’d first felt when he didn’t receive a good morning text after that night, or how he could only look at past text messages that were filled with endearments. Love was the way he moved on, the hole in his heart patched up by none other than the hands of his best friends. Love was the way he remembered, with a smile, and no tears in sight.

Love is unforgettable.

Love was how his friends were there when he’d felt so low that he couldn’t get back up again. Love was the nights that they’d spent on homework on call together. Love was their mutual love for Minecraft, and the way they’d played until the early morning. Love was how they could take one look at one another, and immediately know what was on their mind. Love was the way they told each other about their insecurities and their fears because they trusted each other. Love was the way they had a secret language filled with inside jokes that no one but they would ever understand. Love was the way they knew that he was ticklish right behind his ear, even if he feigned innocence. Love was the way they could sit in silence, and still have the best time. Love was how he could easily knock on their doors and immediately be welcomed like he was a part of their family.

Love is acceptance.

Love was the adoration he felt when Patches was brought home for the first time. Love was the way he allowed her to slowly warm up to him, starting with little head nudges to the way she lays on his lap. Love was the way he found patterns in her fur, memorizing them as she laid at his feet. Love was the way he got up every morning and the first thing he did was pour food and water into her bowl. Love was how she nudged his hand to get his attention when he cried to himself in his room. Love was how she demanded attention whenever he played Minecraft for too long. Love was the way she relieved his stress when she jumped into his lap in the midst of his homework sessions. Love was the way she curled up by his side when it was night time, purring as they dozed off together. 

Love is comfort.

Love was the way he longed to hold him. Love was the way his heart jumped when he accidentally brushed their hands together as they walked home after a long school day. Love was the way his eyes sparkled, the way he blushed, the way he laughed. Love was how he smiled and brightened Dream’s day by simply waving to him from across the classroom. Love was the way his accent sounded, the way he talked, and the way he could go on and on whenever there was something he was passionate about. Love was the way he was understanding, how he helped Dream with his studies when he had a harder time understanding it when his mind wandered in class. Love was how he knew just how to hug Dream, the way he knew just how to make him feel wanted. Love was the way he always felt like he mattered, how he always felt the care and compassion from him. Love was the way he made Dream push harder, the way made Dream strive to be better just so that he would notice him. Love was the way he inspired Dream to do better, to be more. Love was the way Dream wanted to protect him from everything, even if it was as silly as a Minecraft mob (though, he supposed it would be okay to hear him scream as he got blown up by a creeper just a few times). Love was how he imagined small houses and morning kisses and giggles of little kids running around them as he prepared breakfast. Love was the way he could only imagine him in that future. Love was the way he remembers every little detail he tells Dream. Love was the way Dream knew to get him a new set-up for Christmas because he’d complained about how old it was once, the way he purposely let him win at Bedwars when he knows he’s had a particularly bad day. Love was the way he always felt safe and accepted whenever he was around. Love was how the sound of his voice eased all his nerves, the way he could listen to him talk forever, no matter what he was talking about. Love was how he found comfort in his arms, in his presence, in his laugh (because as long as he smiled, Dream knew it would be okay). Love was the way he’d found another home. 

Love is… 

His phone lights up with a notification. Dream snaps out of his stupor, glancing to the device. He unlocks it, and goes into his messages, feeling an unintentional smile arise as he looks at the message. He puts a hand over his mouth, as if to hide his smile even though no one can see him. He feels butterflies in his stomach and a familiar heat burn the tips of his ears.

**George:** _ hi _

**George:** are _ u coming on or not _

**George:** no _ pressure but i’d rly like you to play with us _

George. Love is George.

**Dream:** _ i’ll be there soon _

**Dream:** _ just have to finish some more hw _

**George:** _ hurry up then you slowpoke lmao _

**Dream:** _ maybe i wont go on after all… _

**George:** _ :( _

  
  


Love would always be George. Love would always be the way he associates his name with the concept of soulmates, the way he dreams of kisses and hugs and touches that mean more than friendship. Love is the friendship he holds with George, the friendship that’s gotten him through his whole life. Love is George, forever and always.

Dream lets out a long sigh, rubbing his temple as he places his phone down. He glances at the blank piece of paper in front of him.

_ What does love mean to you? _

He picks up his pencil and he begins to scrawl out an answer.

_ Love is... _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fluff. take my fluff. TAKE IT ALL ADSIFJADLSK
> 
> TAKE MY LOVE TOO OKAY UR LOVED AND APPRECIATED ILY OK <3
> 
> also, i think there's a series that started in the DNF tag too that's like "a poor description of..." and while i've never read it, I'm sure it's really great, so go check that out too! i don't know if this and that are too similar, and i'll probably check it out myself after i post this, so,,, hopefully its not ahaha-
> 
> one more thing: (don't answer if you don't want to) what does love mean to *you* guys? 
> 
> anywayyyyyyyy... as always have a lovely day/night and remember that there's always a reason to smile!!!!!
> 
> ~donut


End file.
